


For the Safety of the Pack

by SleeplessAndHopeful



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Gay Oma Kokichi, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Nonbinary Character, They/Them pronouns for Maki, Trans Chabashira Tenko, Trans Oma Kokichi, and that means nb butch lesbian maki, dont worry, its my fic i get to choose the hcs, theyll come up later ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessAndHopeful/pseuds/SleeplessAndHopeful
Summary: Tenko Chabashira has three goals:1. Keep her secret, well, a secret.2. Graduate Hope's Peak unscathed.3. Maybe get a girlfriend? (That last one's a stretch, but Tenko can dream.)Unfortunately for her, Kokichi Ouma has the audacity to exist.
Relationships: (Eventual), (also eventual), Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	For the Safety of the Pack

On her first day at the esteemed Hope's Peak, newly-christened "Ultimate Aikido Master" Tenko Chabashira set three goals for herself:  
1\. Keep her secret, well, a secret.  
2\. Graduate.  
3\. Maybe? Find a girlfriend? (That one was a stretch, but dammit, Tenko could hope.)

Unfortunately for Tenko, a certain Kokichi Ouma didn't play nice.

He lied about anything and everything just to get on people's nerves, not to mention his uncanny ability to get dirt on people.  
And the dirt on Tenko? It'd kill any chance of her being accepted by her class, and it was only a matter of when, not if, he'd find out.  
It was the second day of her third week, when she and that brat were the last ones to leave, when it happened.  
He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named shut and locked the door, trapping Tenko and getting too close to her face.

"I know what you are, Tenko, and I have no qualms telling everyone that there's a werewolf among them."  
That's goal one down the drain.  
Tenko was a werewolf- the feared creature of the night, the boogeyman of every old wive's tale. Every full moon, they'd turn into blood-thirsty beasts and snatch away those unaware. Even when the moon wasn't full, werewolves were ferocious and violent to everyone. Werewolf hunters were the only thing keeping the monsters from destroying human society as they knew it.  
Except, that wasn't the case at all. Tenko was energetic, sure, but not particularly violent (except towards those that needed justice brought to them). Sensei always described her as a giant puppy when she was transformed!   
But in the eyes of every human, she was to be eliminated with no hesitation, the truth be damned.  
If this were to get out, she'd either be shunned, expelled, or, worst case scenario, killed.   
She had to listen to what Kokichi had to say, whether she liked it or not, and he definitely wanted something from her.

"But, I may be willing to keep your secret... if you help me with someone."  
"Who?"  
"Harukawa."  
Maki? They seemed nice, Tenko's lesbianism aside, if not a bit closed off and hostile.   
"They're a werewolf hunter. And lying about their talent, but the werewolf hunter thing is a smidge more important- I think they're onto me."  
"You mean-"  
"Of course. Why would I levy your secret without me getting something out of it? I'm a werewolf, same as you!"  
"Then what's stopping me from telling them?"  
"I'll tell them you're a werewolf too. If I get killed by them, you're coming down with me."  
"..."  
"Plus, if I tell everyone, nobody would want to talk to you! Except me, of course. You wouldn't want to lose contact with all the beautiful girls in our class, right? At least, I assume they're beautiful, except that pig Miu. I'm gay, after all!"  
Not being able to talk to girls? Awful. Only being able to talk to Kokichi?! Apocalyptic.  
"So, what do you say, Chaba-chan? Do you want to help me, or not?"  
"Fine. But know I'm only doing this out of necessity. If it wouldn't get me shunned and/or killed, I'd have thrown you out the window ten minutes ago, you awful degenerate male!"  
"Awh, you think I pass that well?"  
"Wha-"  
That's one more thing she had in common with Kokichi. Being gay, trans, and a werewolf.  
It almost, almost made her wish she was cishet. But not even her intense dislike of Kokichi could make her want to be cishet.  
Kokichi stuck his hand out with that damned grin of his. Tenko shook it.  
There was no turning back.  
"Woooow, Chaba-chan, you're so naive! You're gonna trust my word? Maybe I was lying about being a werewolf the whole time!"  
"We'll see when the full moon comes. If you are indeed lying... I'm guessing you wouldn't have much chance against a transformed werewolf, would you?"  
"Threatening me isn't very smart, Chaba-chan! Anyways, I have an evil organization to run! Toodles!"

And with that, the brat was gone, and Tenko was left to figure out all the ramifications of what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'll keep this alive. Other characters will appear in future chapters!
> 
> This is so fuckign self indulgent ;alsdkjga;lsjdkg
> 
> anyways tenko is a canon lesbian and tenko/men shippers can suck my ween


End file.
